Josh the Hedgehog
Josh the Hedgehog '(ジョシュ·ザ·ヘッジホッグ ''Joshu za Hejjihoggu) is an Ancient Hedgehog that became the second Ventilus King. He is also the main character in this wiki. Personality He is a noble being, as one of the Ancients. He is slow to anger at those who unintentionally did wrong. He has great pity for them. He has a habit of advising people. He is quick to anger to those who tease him (staining his name), disrespecting him as they don't know that he's an Ancient, or worse: doesn't care if he's an Ancient. He is a compassionate creature, always helping those in need. He is quick to anger to those who hurt his friends, especially his dear ones. He usually hates flamboyant people, because the extremity of their behavior is getting to his nerves. Cryos the Wolf served as a prominent example. He describes flamboyant people as arrogant and show-offs. As shown in Roleplay: A Very Merry Christmas, he is very stern but in a calm way. He is also keen of everything around him. As shown when Jivy reacted to what Josh has said, he didn't care if she is a child or younger, because he values discipline & must be applied EVEN to young 'uns, giving him a hint of Lawful alignment. In giving discipline to other children, he doesn't give any threat, but merely makes facades to make them give up. Sometimes he may lose patience easily when he is in a bad mood. He might jump to conclusions, like in Soldiers' House/Season 1 Episode 1: Mixing it Up a Noachsic, when he opposed against the currently-good Serpentan Separatists. Sometimes, his conclusion-jumping might end up as fact, which he expects to happen. Sometimes, he particularly treats Darkstorm a nuisance because of his intervening kind of attitude. Main History '''Early Life He was born in Ventilus ''(Benteruuzu)'' on October 4, 2000. He graduated 6 years in Cryglem Magic Learning Center (now called Ventilus Basic Magic School), 6 years in Cryglen Magic High, and 4 years in Ventilus National Magic University as top-notch. He finished Aerokinetics Course and Masteral of Magic. When he was 200 years old (considered young in Ancient Dimension), he became the heir to the Ventilus' Royal Throne. When he was over 280 years old, his ancestor Aero, Deific Wind, granted him the authority to become the Ventilus King. Since then, he lived as a human since medieval ages. Since his reign in Ventilus, he sought to go to other dimensions to meet more friends. He has his childhood friend, a girl, however, we don't know her name. They had lived together as childhood friends. However, something unexpectable happened. His friend was separated from him. She became a slave. Then he became lonely since 5 years, but after those years, he swore to bring his friend back. 'Meeting his Long Lost Childhood Friend' However, his friend stayed in a cathedral, and received a mysterious power, which Josh himself did not know, because his friend is in another land. However, since the Four Ancient Kings have formed an alliance, Josh still remembers her. One day, he took a stroll in Ventilus Grasslands, during winter. To his shock, he unbelievably saw his long lost childhood friend, which her young visage had changed into a visage of a maiden. However, this chance has faded, because she disappeared before he attempted to go to her. He grasped the chance after the two continents: Cryolus and Zynari, have been awakened. This time, he saw her again and approached her. They became close to each other, which resulted to an augmentation of their bonds. 'His First Adventure in Ancient Dimension' One day... in the year 3237.... he soon awakens again, seeing Dr. EggRey in his robot. But suddenly, a time anomaly appears & Dr. EggPlankton lands on the ground. He sees more robots & becomes more confused. Fortunately, his fellow Ancient Leaders teleported on Ventilus & helped Josh destroy the Jack-4 Bots that caused mayhem. Suddenly, two creatured fell from a time anamoly & starts attacking the Jack-4 Bots. Josh recognizes the 1st creature that he saw, & he was Jack the Hedgehog. He asks who the 2nd creature is & she was Patricia the Skunk. ''The heroes & the two doctors fight. The two doctors have been defeated by a combination attack. After the fight, Jack & Patricia ask him about the Ancient Kings. After the conversation, Josh toured them about the dimension. As he says the whole story of the Ancient Dimension at Jack & Patricia, he senses his fate coming. He sees Yuki the Hedgecat, his long-lost childhood friend. He didn't know that it was her. After the meet-up, they went to Cryolus, the ice continent. As he went to Cryolus, he sees his fellow Ancient Leader, namely Noah the Hedgehog and plans to talk with him to Noah's castle. But saying that, he disappeared. Suddenly a lot of bad robots appear & try to attack them. He & Thomas switch their elemental forms until they destroy the robots. Josh sees a cave down the cliff & went inside it with his friends as he transforms to Haos form. As they are in a cave, he sees a note, reading: "Beware of the Pisaca". They talked about the Pisaca that long lived in that cave. As he senses the Pisaca, he leads the way to that creature. As they walked in the east, he sees Sonic the Hedgehog battling the Pisaca. Seeing that he's in trouble, he sends a lightning bolt at the Pisaca, paralyzing it. Sonic sees him & he also greets him. As Sonic telling the reason why he was here, he hears that Sonic saw an Ultra Emerald in the cave. Hearing that Thomas is going to detonate the pyrotechnics inside the Pisaca, they all escape the cave & went to Pyronia, the fire continent. Josh & his friends arrive in Pyronia. He senses the heat in the continent, knowing that it really comes from Mt. Calderius. He & his friends go in the Calderius den. Feeling the heat, he concentrates cooled blood to run all over his body. Noticing Jack mentioning his Attribute Arm Brace, he says that it's artificial. He explains about his natural BakuEmeralds & the Mystical Water that Thomas gave to them. As they go to the west, they see Blaze the Cat in danger, cornered by an Orthrus. They save her & fend off the Orthrus. As they greet each other, Blaze explains why she was here in the Ancient Dimension. After that, they rush off to the exit, until molten rocks cover the entrance. Much of a surprise, 4 Orthrus charge at the heroes. Josh & Jack fend them by combining their water attacks. He transforms to his Subterra Form & smashes the dead end, making them go out the den. They all went to Seaborgia, the water continent. As they went to Seaborgia with Patricia's flying broom, he & Thomas made it in Seaborgia first. As they walk to the land, Accidentally, a golden emerald falls from Blaze's hand & Josh catches it. He finds another Ultra Emerald. He thanked Blaze. After that, they went to a beach, as they see 3 Sahagins surrounding two friendly beings. The echidna punches He transforms to Rising form & entraps the Giant Sahagin in a large whirlpool, then Patricia whacks the giant off with an Iron Tail. After that, they recognizes the two creatures, named Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles the Echidna. He asks them about why they have come in AD, & Tails explains why. Josh tells the true nature of Ancient Dimension, that it is a sacred dimension. After that, Tails shows them another Ultra Emerald. Josh sees it & takes it, thanking Tails. After that, they went to the continent Pyramus, the earth continent. They arrive in Pyramus. Josh himself senses no hero target. Instead he sees an envelope. He opens it & reads the letter inside. Knowing that Dr. EggRey himself sent it to him, he forms a portal to Diablodia, the dark continent. As they arrive in Diablodia, he peeks around the area. He sees guards sleeping. An explosion occured, making the guards rush to the throne room. They went to the throne room, seeing Shadow the Hedgehog. He saw a golden emerald & requested Shadow to give it to him. Shadow sighs & gives the emerald back. As Josh receives it, they encounter two Metal Titans. He advised them not to use Chaos Powers, because they were useless. TBC 'Starting a Family' After The Being of the Wind series, Josh & Yuki got married, as specified in the Ancient Prophecy. Joshuki/Roleplay: Josh & Yuki's Ancient Marriage is the roleplay of their marriage. As time passed, Josh & Yuki had 3 children named Tempest the Hedgehog, Glacia the Hedgecat, & Reiki the Cat. Abilities and Forms Abilities As the Ventilus King, he is a formidable opponent. He has the following physical parameters: *Punching power: 2.8 t. *Kicking power: 15.4 t. *Max jump height: 305 m. (1000 ft.) *Running speed: 341.5 m/s (764 mph); unknown max speed '''Ancient Aerokinesis - '''Josh has fully mastered Ancient Aerokinesis in a young age (280 years old, which is considered "young" in the Ancient World). He was taught by his ancestor to cast this type of magic in order to become a king. He can control wind freely to form wind currents, tornadoes, cyclone shots, & storms. He can knead wind energy into wind blades and wind orbs. He can also sharpen his wind magic to increase damage. His main form of magic is much more advanced than regular Wind Magic, enabling him to do more wind attacks others can't do. '''Weather Control: AERO - '''Josh, being a wind-type creature, has fully mastered this magic when he was in training with his ancestor. He can manipulate wind-based weather conditions and other disasters to overwhelm multiple opponents. '''Weather Control: HYDRO - '''He is 50% attuned to water, so he can manipulate intermediate water-based weather spells. '''Immense Speed and Agility - '''He can also move in extreme speeds. He can move faster than the speed of sound. He can do this while heading to multiple directions. His usual approximate speed is 771 meters per second. His top speed is unknown, but it was rumored than he can nearly run in the speed of tachyon, only when he is in maximum energy. He can execute kicks at his enemy in fast succession. '''Chronokinesis - '''Josh has an innate ability to slow down the flow of time. He can do lots of attacks when he affects his opponents with his time magic. '''Super Transformations - '''He uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, 7 Ultra Emeralds, & the 12 Infinity Emeralds to trigger his super transformations. '''Chaos Powers - '''He could use only few Chaos Powers, because he is not a pure Mobian. #Chaos Tornado #Chaos Heal #Chaos Spear '''Tachyon Magic - '''He can control tachyon energy in his body, thus enabling him to control time or outlast opponents with his unknown speed. He can finish opponents by charging his feet with tachyon energy mixed with electrons. However, he cannot pass tachyon energy to others who don't have the ability to harness tachyon energy internally and externally. He can also charge his Ancientcalibur with tachyelectron energy and deliver a lethal slash that can easily defeat multiple enemies. '''Enhanced Flexibility - '''He can easily dodge slow attacks through his natural flexibility. To an extent, he can dodge most dense attacks and even manifold attacks, through speed and flexibility. He can do backflips and cartwheels as dodging. '''Weaponry Knowledge - '''To perfect his speed style, he uses his Chaos Metal Lance to slash onto his enemies while they're delivering the strike that he dodged. To perfect his close-ranged offense style, he uses his Ancientcalibur to deliver huge slashes, & energy projectiles. And to perfect his fast long-ranged style, he uses his Zap Rifle to paralyze his enemies & strike them with his best attacks. To perfect strong ranged style, he uses his Magma Spire Cannon & Ancient Cannon, the two of his strongest weapons. But currently, he only uses these weapons for emergencies. '''Superhuman Intelligence - '''He has great intelligence, ranging from 280-300 IQ. He had the ability to build an organization himself, invented most of its weaponry and built its military knowledge. He did even invent many notable machines that I.T.S. held. He graduated from magic school earning a vast range of knowledge about magic. '''Enhanced Refined Strength - '''Though he may not look like it, Josh has enhanced strength, because he has a high pool of energy inside his body, although only his kicks do pack more power. However, he lacks a bit in raw power. '''Electric Nullification - '''He has the uncanny ability to nullify electricity. He earned this ability due to the electrified DNA infused in him. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - '''Even though his weakness is physical attacks, Josh is a well-known combatant. In Ancient Leaders RPG, he was able to barehandedly fight a master combatant from the Dark Planet: Stealth Ninja and even outmatched him because of his speed and power as an Ancient King. '''Healing Magic - '''Josh can also cast various healing spells he learned from magic school. '''Immense Magic Durability - '''Josh can withstand a load of magical attacks (except fire) thrown at him without feeling obvious pain. Forms - Super Forms= This is a list of Josh's Super Forms. Whenever he ascends to a Super Form, he does not experience a drastic increase of power, unlike most usual characters. - Super= Super Form Josh the Hedgehog becomes Super Josh via 7 Chaos Emeralds. Josh's green color becomes a golden yellow color & his blue eyes become red. His cyan streaks become orange. His quills have no big change, only it increases in length & the quills become a bit fiery in shape. His back quills point upwards. Other special effects include sparkles as well as cracks of electricity and afterimages. When Josh transforms to this form, afterimages are commonly seen. When Josh transforms to his Super State, he is able to move extremely fast. He can break barriers with a single kick. He also gains extra resilience to any attribute. To keep himself protected to physical attacks, he gains little more resilience to physical attacks. He can repel attacks from a weaker enemy. He can also form stronger wind currents, as well as increasing ice-attributed potency. His prominent finisher is the Supercharged Tachyon Kick. In this state, he needs 50 rings to retain to this form. - Hyper= Hyper Form Josh becomes Hyper Josh via 7 Super Emeralds. Josh's green color becomes snow white color & his eyes becomes red. His cyan streaks retain. His quills becomes long & sharper. His back quills point upwards & becomes sharper. Also, due to the transformation, he has 10 quills. When Josh transforms to this state, his powers are increased tremendously. His kick power can break off barriers. He gains supreme defense from magical attacks, rendering him an effective powerhouse. But, his physical defense increased just a bit from his Super Form. His finisher is Hypercharged Tachyon Kick. Due to this state, he can K.O. (or in machines like robots, destroy) weak enemies effortlessly. Being an Ancient, his forms are usually stronger. He can repel any attacks from a weaker foe with no necessary effort. He has the ability to drain more attacks. In this state, he needs 80 rings to retain to this form. - Ultimate= Ultimate Form Josh harnesses the power of 7 Ultra Emeralds to transform into Ultimate Josh. His green fur changes to obsidian black & his eyes turn periwinkle. His quills increase to 14. It was shown that anyone that would harness the power of the 7 Ultra Emeralds, will be a berserker, but Josh has the gentle and compassionate personality, suppressing the immense power that makes one berserk. When Josh transforms to this state, his power is unmatchable, considering his kicking power. He can form plasma shots from his hands. He gains tremendous defense from magical attacks. Also, due to the Ultra Emeralds, he gains 3x defense from his Hyper Form. His common skill is creating frosty flames from his hands. It is because of Josh's icy cyan streaks & the Ultimate Form's flames. His finisher is the Coriolis Convergence Kick. He can easily repel any attacks of a weaker foe & K.O. (or in machines like robots, destroy) them effortlessly. In this state, he needs 150 rings to sustain this form. - Infinity= There are two types of this form: the primary Infinity Form and the stronger Infinity Energy Form. - Infinity Energy= I'n'f'i'n'i't'y' Energy Form }} }} - Elemental Forms= These forms involve the use of BakuEmeralds to switch affinity elements. They only change Josh's elemental abilities to another attribute— they don't match Super forms. They are just used to exploit weaknesses. Like other Ancient Leaders (except Noah and Patel), he was implanted with passive Chromasapien DNA to adapt to his BakuEmerald forms, due to the DNA's ability to process energy from any element to resist elemental attacks or enable him to adapt to elemental powers from a certain medium and amplify them to a fairly high degree. - Subterra= Subterra Form Josh can swap wind to earth with the Subterra BakuEmerald. In this form, he can utilize geokinesis. Here is a list of earth abilities he currently uses: *Tectonic Edge - Subterra Josh forms an earthen spike on each wrist. *Tectonic Edge: Lunging Cross - Subterra Josh charges at the enemy and gashes it in an X-pattern though his Tectonic Edges. *Tectonic Edge: Rising Arc - Subterra Josh gashes the enemy with his Tectonic Edges and spins upwards to continuously gash the enemy. *Tectonic Screen - Subterra Josh forms an earthen wall to resist various attacks. - Haos= Haos Form Josh can swap wind to light or lightning with the Haos BakuEmerald. In this form, he can utilize photokinesis and electrokinesis. - Darkus= Darkus Form Josh can swap wind to darkness with the Darkus BakuEmerald. In this form, he can utilize umbrakinesis. - Aquos= Aquos Form Josh can swap wind to water with the Aquos BakuEmerald. In this form, he can utilize hydrokinesis. }} - Unique Forms= This is a list of Josh's unique forms which are utilized strangely in several occasions. - Reploid= Reploid Armor - Dextra= D'e'x't'r'a' Form }} }} - Calibur= Calibur Vent is Josh the Hedgehog's Sonic Blade counterpart. Compared to the original Josh of Ancient Dimension, he is not an Ancient but has a pretty high level of longevity which is not as superior. Although generally weaker than Josh, he is still a force to be reckoned with. - Aeolian Aspect= Calibur Vent's terms of transforming are called Aspects. He can transform into an Aeolian Aspect by temporarily fusing with any of the Aeol Orbs in his ranged weapons. - Overclock= Overclock Aeolian Aspect Calibur assumes Overclock Aeolian Aspect by temporarily fusing with the Supercharger Aeol Orb. His strength is highly emphasized when in this form. His main weapon is Aeol Supercharger, an upgrade of the Supercharger. He can shoot highly-concentrated plasma blasts from his Aeol Supercharger. He can also crush boulders with his plasma-powered attacks. He can still use the Ion Rapier while in this form. - Supertyphoon= Supertyphoon Aeolian Aspect Calibur assumes Supertyphoon Aeolian Aspect by temporarily fusing with the Storm's Eye Aeol Orb. His speed is greatly increased in this form. Additionally, this aspect grants flight. His main weapon is Aeol Storm Eye, an upgrade of the Storm's Eye. He can turn invisible to avoid being seen by enemies. He can also mete out judgment on his enemies by summoning thunderstorms to afflict them. He can still use the Ion Rapier while in this form. }} }} }} Weaknesses His obvious weakness is physical attacks, as shown in Ancient Battle Chapter 1 that Dark Ogre Jack can even harm him even in Hyper Form with an Ogre Punch. He is known to be short-tempered sometimes, as shown that he almost have destroyed Cryos the Wolf because of Cryos' arrogance. He is shown to be a bit weak against fire, as shown in Ancient Leaders RPG, during the attack of the Flame & Freeze Wyvern. He intended to enter Ventilus because he can't withstand the heat in Pyronia. He can withstand heat, in an extent, as shown in The Being of the Wind, where he doesn't pose problems in heat, because he has stored enough beneficial water in his body. Weapons *'Ancientcalibur -' Josh's primary weapon, seen in the Shrine of the Relics. It is a relic diamond sword imbued by the power of the Ancients. It can shoot beams from its edge, & can slice even the hardest metal. As Josh's first time using the weapon, it was heavy. But as his desire connects to the Ancientcalibur's psychic power, Josh carried the sword with no problems. *'Chaos Metal Halberd'- Josh's secondary weapon. It is a forged steel spear with an orb that activates Chaos Spear. This weapon is upgraded when in Emperor Form, thus becoming the Emperor Metal Halberd. *'Zap Rifle'- a rifle that fires EMP. Its disadvantage is that it only fires spherical EMP shots when immediately used after recharge, due to lack of activity. *'Shocker Claw-' a claw that is fast to scratch an enemy to make longer combos. It can slash on metal, dealing direct damage. Its disadvantage is that it is uncontrollable when used for hours. *'Magma Spire Cannon'- a cannon that can fire superheated magma. But its disadvantage is that it reloads too slow because of its high power & large capacity. *'Ancient Cannon-' the strongest weapon in Josh's arsenal. It fires a huge laser beam with heavy gamma radiation. Its limitation is that it charges somewhat slow and it reloads very slow, unless charged by an Ancient. Currently, these 5 weapons are rarely used. Only his Ancientcalibur is commonly used. Look He has green fur, blue eyes, cyan streaks, and jet skates. Currently, he wears a green trench coat with collars extended. When he switches his elemental abilities, his left shoulder forms a shoulder plate, corresponding to the used BakuEmerald. Appearances 'Roleplays' 'His First Adventure as a Hedgehog (The Being of the Wind: Josh's 1st Medieval Adventure) ' He is the main character of this roleplay, & this is his story about how his first adventure started with new friends. 'Having a Sea Vacation (Roleplay: Summer Vacation)' He is the main character of the RP. He plans for a vacation in Seaborgia with Jack, Patricia, Rey, Night, Sierra, Jake, Twilight, Alice the Cat, & Alice the Fox. 'Zombie Mayhem (Roleplay: Flash of the Zombies)' He is one of the characters who fend off the zombies. He first appears while walking to a penthouse. He crushes the zombies with his Ancient Cannon. He teams up with Rey & Sky. 'A Huge Tournament (Roleplay:Sonic Fanon Battlers -- The True Story)' He is one of the contestants who joined the tournament. 'Hacker Trouble (Roleplay: The Nightfall Incident)' He is one of the characters who got transported in the Internet & stop the evil scheme of the Hacker. He got into a long fight with a godmod named Rocket the Cat. Eventually, Rocket asks his forgiveness & forgives him. 'Defeating the Eggmen (Roleplay: Ancient Battle Chapter 1: The Rise of Egg Empires) ' He is the main character of the RP. He sees the Freeze Cave approximately southeast of Ventilus. He went on a journey in it with Jack, Patricia, Alice, Night, & Sierra. They enter the cave & casts Chaos Flash in it. After he cast the spell, he got irritated because of Jack transforming to Haos form, that it's already bright. They quarrel by shining brighter, until Patricia stops them. He senses that a Bucket Orb is following them. Haos Jack destroys the orb by an energy blast as he says that EggPlankton's reading their plans. They encounter Ice Wolves & destroy them, same case as the Polar Bots. He sees Noah & hugs him. They made a friendly conversation. They see 5 doors & he with Alice enter the 5th one. The others went in to their chosen doors. He & Alice arrive in a hallway with machines. They encounter a hostile robot & they destroy it, then they went to the exit. As they arrive in the main hall, they see Robbie the Hedgehog & Jack the Flying Squirrel. He lets them see a Chaos Emerald. As he waits for the others, Robbie & Jack FS do a rock-paper-scissors game to see what they'll do: help him or help Tails. After that, he notices Max & Maoge fighting each other. He sees Jess come out from the 4th hallway, but he notices that Noah's not coming out. He & Jack notice Patricia's skunk scent & understands her. After that, they encounter M the Bison. He destroys the cannons with Jack, Patricia, & Maoge. He & Jack argue again about a name for their fusion attack. He sees Patricia destroy all the cannons. He notices a black & brown hedgehog named Tony. Tony binds M the Bison by Chaos Bind. He sees Noah coming out from the hallway. Noah explains why he was on a bit of hiatus. After that, he notices M glowing blue & the cave was obliterated, but not destroyed fully. Max shielded them & he turns to Gutsflame Style. He turns to Rising Form, as Jack turns to Ventus Form. He helps Hyper Tony attack M. He summons his Omni Hurricane Sabre. As they continue to attack M, they finish him by a supercharged attack. After that he notices Evil Max. He switches to Haos Form & reverts him to normal with lightning bolts. He & Patricia heal him with Chaos Heal. After that, they encounter 10 Ice Wolf Bots & they destroy them. He sees the large door but he can't burn it. He removes the key from Jack's shoes & throws it at Noah. Noah unlocks the door & they enter a room which is very dark. He feels Jack's face, and he thought it was the Sacred Torch. He pulls out the real Sacred Torch beside Jack & puts fire on it, making the room bright. Jess presses a switch, but the basement gap doesn't open. He steps the second one, opening the gap, making them fall down the basement. He sees that the basement gap is closing. They enter the 1st challenge room & evade the Ancient Sniper's shots. After that, he senses the Bucket Orbs passing the rooms & he destroys him. Only 1 was left & sent a signal to Dr. EggPlankton. They pass all the rooms & went to the treasure's keep, but the treasure was gone, stolen by Dr. EggPlankton. TBC 'Against Layla (Ancient Battle Chapter 2: Layla's Evil Witchcraft Plan) ' 'The EX Grand Prix (Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky -- The Real Story)' 'Meeting Robbie & His Other Friends (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Return of the Forgotten)' 'Joining a Tourney (Mobius Rising Fighters Tournament)' 'Aeronoid's Mine (Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers Season 1: Darkness Invaders) ' 'Seeing Noa as a Prototype (Ultimate Prototype) ' 'An Organization is Born (The New Organization Chapter 1: The Eggmen Assault) ' 'Fangames' *Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky *Mobian Hearts *Ancient Leaders RPG *Ultimate Prototype *Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers Theme Songs *Josh's Main Theme Song - NEVER SURRENDER (Credits to Avex!) Family *Yuki the Hedgecat (wife) *Tempest the Hedgehog (1st child; only son) *Glacia the Hedgecat (2nd child; 1st daughter) *Reiki the Cat (3rd child; 2nd daughter) Friends #Yuki the Hedgecat (destined queen) #Rey the Hedgedragon (also rival) #Jess the Hedgehog (1st sidekick and bestfriend) #Koji the Shock Fox-bat #Jetris the Hedgehawk (also rival) #Thomas the Echidna (best, best friend) #Louie the Fox #Trexie the Cat (childhood friend) #Alice the Cat (2nd sidekick and bestfriend) #Arthur the Hedgehog #Sandy the Cat #Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox (1st bestfriend) #Raven the Flamehog #Aero the Wind Ancienthog (ancestor) #Pyro the Fire Ancienthog #Aqua the Water Ancienthog #Terra the Earth Ancienthog #Diamond the Hedgehog #Spade the Echidna #Heart the Cat #Clover the Bat #Frost the Skunk-cat #Scorch the Skunk-cat #Solar the Hedgehog #Lunar the Hedgehog #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (best friend & also childhood friend) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) (best friend) #Night the Fox (NightmareHouseFan) (best friend) #Sierra the Rabbit (NightmareHouseFan) #Jake the Hedgehog (NightmareHouseFan) #Twilight the Dog (NightmareHouseFan) #Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) (bestfriend) #Sonic the Hedgehog (cousin) #Miles "Tails" Prower #Shadow the Hedgehog (also rival) #Amy Rose (bestfriend) #Cream the Rabbit (bestfriend) #Eternal the Awesome (EA) #Jackbot Nega #Combot Nega #Metal Patricia #Golver the Mineralhog #Silvold the Mineralhog #SPARKY #Rocket the Cat (formerly his enemy) #Ecruos the Porcupine Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies #Mecha Josh (archenemy) #Mecha Rey (archenemy) #Dr. EggRey (archenemy) #Mecha Sonic #Dr. Eggman (archenemy) #Dr. EggPlankton (archenemy) #Scourge the Hedgehog #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) #Ecruos the Porcupine (formerly) #Reaper the Hellhog (Josh hates hell-affiliated beings) #Hail the Helldragon (Josh hates hell-affiliated beings) #Cryos the Wolf (he is VERY annoying) Friendly Relationships 'Yuki the Hedgecat' She is Josh's childhood friend. He told Yuki about him being a king & her being a queen, & said, "I'm going to have the castle, & we will be together." Before they separated, he said to her, "Fate will come, & we'll still meet each other in the future." But Yuki didn't remember Josh due to amnesia. Her memories awaken after many months of journeying along the road of reminiscence. He can bestow Ancient Energy to her without any side effect. Since they meet again, he recognizes Yuki's face, but doesn't know that it's really his childhood friend. He knows what her favorite food is since her young years. He is very close to Yuki. He also buys pizza for her always. 'Alice the Cat' She is Josh's sidekick. She was helped by Josh to escape in EggRey's lab since ancient times. He can bestow Ancient Energy to her without any side effect. They had a strong bond of friendship, making them stronger in Infinity Form. 'Jack the Hedgehog' He is Josh's childhood friend, since Jack's 10 years old. Since Jack's 15, he teaches him how to fight better by using his mind. Their bonds of friendship becomes stronger as they fight together as a team. He joins Josh's organization & he gave him a strong Knightmare called the "Dian Wei". Later on, Jack decides to establish his own organization to assist Josh in shielding their homeworlds from the Eggmen's invasions. 'Patricia the Skunk' They have been bestfriends as well. He often gives blueberries to Patricia, knowing that it's her favorite fruit. Knowing that she's a light witch, at first he negatively reacted that light witches did not exist. However, by understanding that she's from Mobius and she does not practice black magic in any form, he accepts her and becomes her friend. 'Rey the Hedgedragon' Before, they were friendly rivals, but now they have been bestfriends. They fight together against the villains. They have the ability to amalgamate weapons and powers, due to their peculiar bond. 'Sonic the Hedgehog' He is Josh's "cousin", but he is Josh's 7th descendant (only in JTH's continuity). They are both related in speed, spirit, teamwork, & friendship. 'Thomas the Echidna' They have been childhood bestfriends. Their fusion is Josh's strongest "man-only" fusion. They are always conversing about each of their abilities & jobs. 'Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox' They are best-best friends. They have extreme fun since childhood. Josh calls him "Bes". Relationships with Hostiles 'Cryos the Wolf' He finds Cryos very annoying because Cryos makes fun of him when Josh's angry & he thought of him as nothing. Also, Cryos called him an "ingrate" and "childish" & thinks of his anger at Cryos as "rage fit". Josh would have destroyed Cryos if Cryos would not shut up. Bakugan Battles Bakugan Info He is a Ventus brawler. He's also one of the Legendary Brawlers and signers. His current Guardian Bakugan is Flashwave Aeronoid. His 2nd G. Bakugan is Clockwork Chronosix. Prototype Info He's the friend of Noah. He doesn't think that Noa's a freak, unlike his other friends. He helps Noa defeat the army of G.U.N. to revert Noah to normal form. He also created Prototype J. ITS Info He's the General of the ITS organization. He often goes out in missions with a mysterious hedgecat called Yuki the Hedgecat. Kinesis *Aerokinesis *Cryokinesis *Electrokinesis (rarely) *Psychokinesis *Telekinesis *Chronokinesis Quotes *''Now, it's showtime (Saa, shoutaimu da). -default starting battle quote'' *''C'mon, let's battle! -default starting battle quote'' *''Excellent! -when getting a S-Rank'' *''Very nice! -when getting an A-Rank'' *''Not bad. -when getting a B-Rank'' *''I'll try harder next time. -when getting a C-Rank'' *''Oh man... -when getting a D-Rank'' *''Shoot! -when getting an E-Rank'' *''Let's see who's really good... -when starting a battle against Rey'' *''Show me your skills, sidekick! -when starting a battle against Jess'' *''Let's see how Rey's sidekick brawl... -when starting a battle against Koji'' *''Time to settle this... -when starting a battle against Jetris'' *''Bestfriend, time to show you my skills! -when starting a battle against Thomas'' *''C'mon, burn me if you could! -when starting a battle against Louie'' *''I'll show you the ultimate power, Jack! -when starting a battle against Jack'' *''Let's see who's faster than us... -when starting a battle with Sonic'' *''Let's see if you're really agile enough! -when starting a battle with Alice'' *''... -when starting a battle with Yuki'' *''Got you. -when scoring a K.O.'' *''Ow! -when getting K.O.'' *''Hmph. -when preparing for his super skill'' *''Hmph, that's it. -defeated a boss'' *''I told you I showed you my ultimate power! -defeated the final boss'' *''Is that what you've got? You're not good enough. -damaged the enemy by half'' *''You're good, but it's not superb enough. -when being damaged by an enemy by half'' *''Hmm... Something ominous in here... -when something bad happens'' *''This is where you end! -to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Let's see how my cannon destroy those greenheads... -preparing his cannon against the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''But this one will make your head spin! -prepares to cast Chaos Disable on Jack in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Better close your eyes tight, or you might be blind! -when casting Chaos Flash'' *''Behold the Ancient Cannon! -when showing his cannon's power to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''And that's how Josh the Hedgehog use the Ancient Cannon! -showing the Ancient Cannon's powers to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''I'll show you my signature move! -to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Hardcore? Well, it was those zombies that are hardcore! -to Jack in'' Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies *''Well, you don't know what Chaos Power I will cast! -to Jack in a race in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Showoff? Well, YOU are the showoff! -to Dark Golem in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''I'm the Being of the Wind! -to Jack in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Here I am... To defeat you, foolish junk-headed beings! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle'' *''Here I am! Hit me! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle'' *''Well, so slooow! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''It's you! Well, let's defeat those junk heads! -to Alice in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''Well, it's Rey's mimic or... Whatever... -to Mecha Rey in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''And I'll show you how this is done! -to Ogre when showing him the powers of his Ancient Cannon in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Well, you don't know what's up my sleeve, Ogre! -to Ogre when he is going to fuse with Jack in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''This is when real battle begins! -in Roleplay:The War for Mobius as Jomas'' *''Let's do this! We'll show you the Infinity Power! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' *''It's no use for the power of Infinity & Maxus! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' *''She's within the area... The prophecy revealed itself... -when he sensed that the prophecy is going on in The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''It seems that my fate has come... to meet my close childhood friend... -when he felt that his fate has come i'n The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''I may be an Ancient, but I look young than YOU think! -to Dr. EggPlankton when he was angry about calling him an "elder" in ''The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure *''It seems that I sensed your gold heart. -to Patricia when he heard that she was a pure good witch in ''The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure *''Remember what thou hath saith? Ye art in Ancient Dimension, not in thy planet Mobius. -to Jack in ''The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure *''Making an organization without experience is garbage. -advice for Jack when he made an organization called "All Star Rebel Republic"'' *''"But, y'know, don't give up. You can lead. You have potential. Now, go, & gather your troops for the preparation." -to Jack as a phrase of encouragement in The New Organization Chapter 1'' *''Moving without thinking is a waste of energy. -one of his proverbs'' *''And disrespecting me, Jack? Figuring out a plan is THINKING, Jack! Not trying without thinking! -to Jack when he yelled at The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''"Intellect is key to victory... if used the right way." -one of his proverbs'' '''Sonic Riders Quotes *''Race on! -before a race starts'' *''An outstanding victory. -when winning a race'' *''Better next time. -when losing a race'' *''Excellent one! -when making an X landing'' *''Oh yeah! -when making an SS landing'' *''Very good! -when making an S landing'' *''Great! -when making an A landing'' *''OK! -when making a B landing'' *''Good. -when making a C landing'' *''I'll try harder... -when making a D landing'' *''Whoa! -when making an E landing'' *''You're so slow! -when passing someone'' *''You're faster than I thought. -when got passed by someone'' *''Time to heat up! -when about to do a Gravity Dive'' *''I'm free! -when done a Meteor Burst'' 'Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers' *''"I'm the Being of the Wind!" -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode'' *''"It's showtime." -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode'' *''"The Ventilus King has come!" -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode'' ' Games 'Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing 'Vehicle: Tech Ultra' His vehicle is the Tech Ultra, which is a sleek race car with lots of advanced technology. 'STATS' ' 'All-Star Move' His All-Star Move is the Hurricane Velocity, which causes Josh's vehicle to transform to a flying machine & has increased speed. It can fire green laser beams at targets. 'Sonic Fanon Battlers (Game)' 'Stats' Offense: ★★★★★★ Defense: ★★★★★★ Speed: ★★★★★★★★★★ Evasiveness: ★★★★★★★★★★ Stamina: ★★★★★★★ Ease of Use: ★★★★★★★★★ 'Beginning Phrases' *"Let us charge to battle!" *"Let me test thy mettle!" 'Victory Phrases' *"Nice." *"Oh, c'mon, I need a stronger opponent." *"Hmph." 'Taunts' *"C'mon." *"Is that all?" 'Costumes' #'Ancient Suit #Formal Wear #Casual Wear #Emperor Suit 'Sonic Riders' 'EX Gear: Ultra Cyclone' He created his own Extreme Gear called "Ultra Cyclone". His Extreme Gear is faster than most of the Extreme Gears as it was upgraded by Louie & him. He can ride on it without holding it. This Extreme Gear can outmatch most Extreme Gear, due to Ancient Energy as power source. It has high stats, but the Ultra Cyclone's disadvantage is its power. It cannot hit any Extreme Gear, unless Josh does his Almighty attack. To distract opponents, the Ultra Cyclone can spin at 360 degrees, whipping up a tornado. 'STATS' 'Attire' He wears his green aviator goggles on his head & his cyan watch. He also wears a green trench coat with cyan stripes, & a pair of gold king's boots. He also wears a feather helmet to avoid damage when hitting ground level. 'Attack' Josh starts dashing faster than his opponents charging up his attack, & fires a large sphere of Ancient Energy at his opponents who are too much distracted. 'Description' Josh's EX Gear is tremendously fast, surpassing any Extreme Gear, and it is filled with Ancient Energy, that makes his race go faster than any gear like he's in space! 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games' 'Attire' *Green trench coat *Ultramarine tee *Fingerless blue gloves *Skin-tight cyan pants *Golden king's boots 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games' 'Attire' *Furry green trench coat *Ultramarine tee *Cyan gloves *Thick gray pants *Golden king's boots Trivia *The color of his eyes change depending on the situation, but uses them sometimes. *He used to have many Chaos Powers. *He is one of the Chosen Ones in AD. *He is the first Ancient Leader to go to Sacred Ancient Haven. *He is the first Ancient Leader to know about the Ancients' War since medieval ages even he's not born yet. His Major Ancienthog, Aero, told it to him in his young years. *His car called the Tech Ultra has a resemblance of car designs of Speed Racer. *His quills are a bit shorter than Shadow's quills. *His outfit in Sonic Rider is like Sonic's outfit, only Josh has clothes. *His green fur represents his main element: wind (風). *His cyan streaks represent his second main element: ice (氷). Gallery Main Gallery Josh3.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog (1st design; 2011) Josh in Furry Dollmaker.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog in MFMD. J1.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog in Sonic Character Designer. Josh Artwork.png|Josh the Hedgehog (2013) Wiki-background|Josh the Hedgehog (2014). jwk1.png|Josh about to execute Tachyon Kick. Super Forms MFDM7.jpg|Super Form (MFDM) superj.png|Super Form (2014) Hyper Josh.jpg|Hyper Form (lol drawing; 2011) Ultimate Josh.jpg|Ultimate Form (lol drawing; 2011) U. Josh Artwork.jpg|Ultimate Form (2013) HJ.png|Hyper Form (2014) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Ancient beings Category:300+ Category:Leaders Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Aeromancers Category:Wind users Category:Electromancers Category:Electric users Category:Demigods Category:JTH12's Characters Category:Signers Category:1200 Category:Heroes Category:Ventomancers Category:Males Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Cryomancers Category:Kings Category:Sword wielders